This invention relates generally to toilet seat covers and more particularly concerns a device which will allow locking of a toilet seat cover in place when desired.
It has long been a problem that small children readily open toilet covers, allowing them to dispose of myriads of items which are not desired to be disposed or will block or damage a toilet. Additionally, many pet owners find that their pets are likewise able to open a toilet seat cover allowing them to drink from the toilet bowl and usually make a mess from the water which drips or splashes during their use. A serious problem can occur if a young child falls or crawls in an open toilet which could cause injury or drowning. These problems are further compounded when bacteria or poisons commonly used to clean the toilet are present.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to develop a device which will allow the locking of a toilet seat cover in place which is pet-proof and child-proof until an age when the child understands the use and dangers of a toilet. A further object is to provide a device which is suitable for attachment to a standard toilet commonly used in the United States and other countries and without severe alteration of the toilet or toilet seat cover or necessity of a new toilet.